Fatalius , el verdadero asesino
by Pink Mushroom
Summary: Neville inocente y asesino, Hermione y Harry son detenidos por aurores,Ron se ve obligado a esconder evidencias,Draco busca trozos de cuerpo... misterio y caoz,Un fic muy original!


Este fic está inspirado en la película "11:14" una serie de acontecimientos aparentemente sin sentido que se relacionan entre si. Los personajes son propiedad de JKR y la Warner.

GENEROS: Romance, Acción, Misterio.

Esta medio fracky, si buscas algo diferente estas en elfic correcto!

**Fatalius**

**El verdadero acecino**

_by:Pink Mushroom_

Neville manejaba un auto en la ruta cerca de la carretera, tenía a su lado media botella de vodka , sin embargo se sentía lo suficientemente sobrio como para conducir su auto por tierra pero no por aire, el botón de la invisibilidad parecía no funcionar.

Sintió la varita no sostenerse en su bolsillo de pantalón y alejando una mano del volante la introdujo en la manga de su chamarra, ya que ahí parecía no necesitar mucho para mantenerla en un solo lugar cómodamente. De repente, algo comenzó a vibrar de su bolsillo, Neville, lo sacó… era un espejillo, por supuesto que no un espejillo cualquiera, un intercomunicador…- "Que pasa muñeca? … ho te han pillado?… dime y voy por ti… lo haz conseguido?... solo de uno?.. no te preocupes voy por ti ahora mismo… tienes ya tus cosas listas?... mira yo…. Que? Okay chaux-

Guardó con una risita el espejo y aceleró el coche, el reloj apenas marcó 11:14 cuando en un pestañeo …

_**PUM**_

Algo cayó sobre el coche y se estrelló en el vidrio delantero, Neville asustado frenó el auto de golpe. Se bajó de él observando el daño a su auto, la marca irreparable en el vidrio y luego aquella cosa que cayó del cielo. –UN CUERPO- dijo escandalizado, corrió a su asiento de copiloto, agarró la botella de vodka a la mitad y la lanzó fuera de la carretera, tan lejos como pudo.

Volteó el cuerpo, no se detuvo a analizar mucho de su apariencia ya que al tratar de reconocer aquel sujeto, no solo se impactó al verlo muerto, sino también al verle el rostro lamentable y asquerosamente sumido y amorfo, lleno de sangre fresca.

-Que hice!- se preguntó auto regañándose, pensó algunos segundos y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, una escoba voladora se le acercó en la parte posterior del auto… -"Pensará que fui yo, esto solo terminara en un mal entendido"- Neville fingió una cara estable como de un domingo casual, y caminó hasta la escoba, para evitar que esta se acercara a él y a la evidencia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

- No esta bien-

-Ha habido muchos accidentes por aquí, y sobre todo por la noche-

-no se.. no se a que te refieres- Dijo falsamente Neville obviando su nerviosismo

-Si, atropellaste un fliggliwons¿no?- Dijo el sujeto en la escoba – Escuche un sonido fuerte, y a juzgar por tu vidrio roto y la salpicadura de sangre en el cofre deduje que lo haz atropellado un fliggliwons - Explicó el pelirrojo

Neville había comenzado a sudar frío cuando mencionó la sangre, trató de guardar la calma y actuar prudentemente – Ho - contestó- ¿Era un fliggliwons?- preguntó falsamente – He chocado con algo y no vi que era, lo he dejado mas atrás –

- Puedo hablar a los del ministerio para que lo lleven-

-Ho gracias-

-Bien adiós- Dijo el pelirrojo.

Neville soltó un suspiro profundamente aliviador, a pesar de que este sujeto no lo había reconocido, Neville lo había hecho, se trataba de Bill, el hermano de Ron. Dejó de perder el tiempo, y sabría que los del ministerio vendrían y no quería que se encuentren con un cuerpo muerto a media calle. Sacó una manta de su cajuela envolvió rápidamente el cuerpo tieso, frió y desagradable en ella y lo metió rápidamente. Antes de vomitarse enzima o bien desmayar de la horrible sensación.

Limpió la sangre del cofre y enseguida se hecho andar en el coche, abrumado, trataba de encontrar una explicación inteligente, pero el miedo no le dejada pensar.

En unos momentos, un automóvil bajó del cielo para incorporarse a la carretera –EL MINISTERIO- se alarmó , pero lo mas prudente ahora era actuar, serle fiel al falso relato del un fliggliwons…

-Neville Lombotton- Dijo el auror

-Si-

-Se nos informó de que atropelló a un animal-

-Ho, si-

-Tiene sus papeles para conducir un auto volador?-

-Ho si- Dijo Neville notándosele el nerviosismo, mientras buscó en la guantera unos pergaminos y los mostró al oficial.

-Bien y que hace en la calle con un auto volador?-

-El botón de la invisibilidad no sirve- explicó con una gota de sudor frío corriendo por su rostro. El oficial sacó su varita y agitándola reparó el vidrio

-Parece que fue un choque fuerte- examinó

Neville solamente estaba rezando por que se marchara, le desesperaba la lenta movilidad del auror alardeando de autoritarismo.

-Bien, parece que todo está en orden- Dijo mirando al cofre abollado –Maneje con precaución- dijo entregando los pergaminos a Neville y este rió falsamente nuevamente

–Lo haré- contestó Neville al momento que el Auror aspiró profundamente

Miró un momento a Neville con seriedad y amenazante y Neville borró lentamente la sirita se su rostro.

-Haz tomado muchacho?- Preguntó el Auror enojado

-Solo, media copa, mis amigos hicieron una reunión, estoy sobrio-Dijo muy muy nervioso

-Baje del auto-Ordenó el Auror

Y Neville no vaciló en bajarse enseguida, antes, tomó discretamente una pastilla de menta y se paró junto al oficial.

-Diga el abecedario- Ordenó de mala gana el Auror, Neville comenzó, con cara de aburrimiento a decir…

-A,B,C,D…-

-Al revés- Interrumpió el oficial

-Z,Y,X,V….U,T,S…R,Q,P,O,…N,M,L,K,J,I,H….G,F,E,D¡C,B,A! – Trató de decirlo tan fluidamente como su cerebro le funcionó.

-Bien… voy a revisar su licencia- Dijo regañando de mala manera mientras Neville caminó hacia la cajuela del auto, mucho mas nervioso, pero con una ligera sospecha que no se daría cuenta que ocultaba un cuerpo muerto.

-Todo bien-Dijo el Auror y entregó a Neville su licencia, por un momento estuvo apunto de dar la vuelta, pero… se detuvo observando detenidamente la cajuela del auto… sacó la varita lentamente,

-LUMUS- dijo y acercó la luz hacia una mancha roja viva que chorreaba de la cajuela, Neville comenzó a "paniquearse", se paralizó por unos momentos y literalmente, no cruzó por si cabeza algo que hacer.

El Auror dio un giro de 80ª hacia Neville y con una mirada penetrante agitó la varita hacia sus manos, haciendo formar entre ella una especie de esposas bien ajustadas.

-Valla, valla valla, que guardas ahí?-Preguntó con un tono burlón

-Es solo un….-

-Callese, sabe cual es la penalidad por tratar de robar cuerpos de criaturas mágicas? Sé que la cornamenta de los fliggliwons es muy cotizada, pero ¿ robar todo el animal muerto?-Regañó con un leve suspiro de alivio de Neville, el Auror miraba la cajuela queriéndola abrir, y con un movimiento de la varita se abrió la cajuela de par en par, la manta estaba completamente manchada de sangre…

-No creo que quiera verlo… esta muy desfigurado- Advirtió falsa e inútilmente Neville ya que el Auror curioso, destapo la manta para ver, con gran sorpresa, el cuerpo muerto y ensangrentado, con la cara repulsivamente sumida.

-ESTAS ENFERMO- dijo el oficial a Neville que tenía los ojos como plato y estaba completamente petrificado ,El oficial le agarro con fuerza el brazo y le jaló hacia la "patrulla" voladora, abrió la puerta posterior y se encontró, con nada mas y nada menos que….

-¿Harry?...¿Hermione?-Dijo con asombro Neville observando a ambos amigos suyos esposados al igual que él y montados en la patrulla.

-MUEVETE- ordenó a Hermione el Auror

-No hay lugar- contestó de mala manera

-Que si! MUEVETE!-Volvió a ordenar el Auror

-Yo llegué primero… llevadlo adelante- volvió a decir Hermione enojada

-CREES QUE ESTO ES UN TAXI?-Gritó el Auror –MUEVETE!-

Neville por otro lado recordó que tenía en su manga, su varita… Aprovechó la oportunidad de ver al Auror y Hermione discutiendo en la patrulla, y tan rápido como la movilidad de los brazos le dieron agarró la varita y deshizo con algunas chispas las esposas… tan pronto como se dio la oportunidad, salió corriendo de la autopista para adentrarse al pastizal. El Auror, alarmado salió tras él cerrando de golpe la puerta de la patrulla, pero sin darse cuenta, Hermione puso un pié para parar la puerta, sin haberlo pedido, el auror no prestó atención a ello y estaba persiguiendo a Neville. Hermione y Harry salieron rápidamente de la patrulla aprovechando la sorprendente oportunidad que no esperaron.

Mientras Neville corría entre la maleza, sin saber donde llegar, oía los pasos del auror, mas este , claro, no se veía por la cantidad de plantas.

El chico corrió hasta llegar a una casa humilde… la casa de los Weasleys, donde pudo ver a Bill un poco desorientado con aspecto confundido… -¿Ho eres tu? – dijo –No haz visto a un chico por aquí cerca?-

Neville estaba tan shokeado que no pudo responder, jadeaba de cansancio.

-Ayúdame a encontrarlo- Pidió Bill

-No- respondió entre jadeos Neville –No puedo –

-Es que algo terrible ha pasado… algo… horrible- Lamentó Bill al punto del llanto –Han… atropellado a mi hermanita-

Inesperadamente llegó el auror con varita en alto, desconcertado Bill miró rápidamente a Neville luego rápidamente al auror y nuevamente a Neville.

-Alto ahí!-Gritó el auror a Neville

Entonces Bill comprendió completamente y miró severamente a Neville

-¡TU!- Le señaló y metió la mano en su bolso sacando si varita- Tu fuiste! Tu la ATROPELLASTE!- señaló lleno de rabia

-Cálmese- sugirió el auror a Bill

Y ese centésimo de segundo en que Bill y el auror le apartaron la vista, Neville con toda agilidad levantó su varita y dijo -EXPERLIAMUS- corrió sin mas, corrió como nunca en su vida llenote adrenalina sin saber donde parar.

Corrió hasta lograr alcanzar una pared de piedra de la cual saltó como instintivamente su cuerpo reacción, era un panteón muggle, lleno de lapidas y estatuas de piedras, sin prestar atención siguió corriendo por todas partes asta que escuchó tras él –Petrificus- y su cuerpo inmediatamente se congeló y cayó en seco en la tierra, vio acercándose a toda velocidad a Bill y el auror hasta parar frente al pobre Neville inmóvil.

Vencido , Neville, fijó la vista al piso donde extrañamente encontró ¿La copa de Harry abandonada en el cementerio?...

_El cuerpo x Bill x Harry y Hermione en la patrulla x la copa x el auror…… _

Continuará.

¿Quien acecino a Ginny¿Por que Harry y Hermione estaban detenidos¿Que hacía la copa de Harry abandonada en el cementerio?

Quizas la historia de Draco nos ayude de algo...


End file.
